1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective covers for umbrellas, and specifically relates to umbrella covers which may be secured to the wearer's clothing or apparel for hands-free carrying.
2. Statement of the Art
For many years the art has recognized the benefits that may be derived from covering an umbrella for storage or ease of carrying. Specifically, the art has recognized that umbrellas which are not in use tend to open, or the vanes and material fabric of the umbrella do not remain in compact formation without the aid of a device which keeps the metal vanes and material in a closed configuration. The most common device used for keeping an umbrella closed is the use of a securable strap or belt which is positioned to encircle the folds of material near the outer edge of the umbrella. Other means of maintaining an umbrella in a closed state include elongated, rigid frames comprised of rings and ribs (U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,471 to Hannan), fluted soft pocket bags sized to simulate the semi-collapsed state of the umbrella (U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,994 to Torricelli), rigid box-like sheaths (U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,460 to Bremshey, et al.), rigid tubular sheaths (U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,199 to Thor; U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,502 to Weber; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,023 to Fujihashi), and rigid two-piece housings integrally formed to and inseparable from the umbrella (U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,874 to Cohen).
While previously known umbrella covers adequately serve the purpose of housing an umbrella, they tend to be large and bulky, and cannot be easily or conveniently toted about while the umbrella is in use, or while the umbrella is housed in the cover. In addition, previously known covers provide no means for carrying the cover, with or without umbrella in residence, other than in the hand or slung about the wrist by means of an enlarged loop or handle attached to the cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,460 to Bremshey, et al. discloses an adjustable strap which may be enlarged relative to the cover to allow the strap to be slung over the shoulder and U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,502 to Weber discloses a belt loop which allows the user to thread a belt (i.e., trouser belt or coat belt) through the loop to secure the cover to the belt. However, the latter device, providing a belt loop attachment, requires the user to either partially disrobe or dismantle his person or clothing to secure the umbrella cover to his apparel, and the former device providing a strap for slinging the cover over the shoulder or about the wrist does not eliminate the cover and umbrella from being in the way of the user's shoulder movements.
Thus, it would be advantageous in the art to provide an umbrella cover which is flexible and lightweight for ease of storage and carrying, and one which is capable of easily slipping on and off a supporting surface of the wearer's apparel for hands-free carrying of the umbrella and cover on the wearer's body. It would also be advantageous to provide a cover which is waterproof and which draws water away from the interior of the cover when the inserted umbrella is wet.